dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Haseo (G.U.)
Haseo (ハセヲ) is an Adept Rogue known as the "Terror of Death", and is the main character in the .hack Conglomerate series. He is a PKKer who is in search of Tri-Edge, the legendary PK that previously attacked Haseo's friend, Shino and put her into a coma in the real world six months before .hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth. Online thumb|left|150px|Haseo in his second form. Appearance thumb|Haseo in his third form. Haseo's Class, Adept Rogue, is an uncommon Class in which the player is allowed to choose multiple classes for their character. Haseo chose Twin Blade, Edge Punisher, and Flick Reaper. He started out as a Twin Blade in the beginning. Upon completing job advancement quests which are called Job Extensions in-game, he can gain new forms, giving him the ability to access his Edge Punisher class and, then later, Flick Reaper class. In his first form, Haseo wears a light and tightly-fitted wardrobe. For his second form, more armor was added, specifically the upper body. Finally, he sports a full-on spiky black armor for his third form. In this form, his hair is more spiked up at the front. Haseo has red eyes and shaggy gray hair. In recent artwork and trailers for the final installment of G.U., it seems that Haseo has somehow broken system rules and has a fourth form. This form is even more complex than his third and grants him access to a type of weapon not in the game: dual guns. He can now wield a pair of pistols with blades attached, which can fire in normal combat and perform Twin Blade-like skills, a sort of opposite of the Steam Gunner class. Unlike his previous forms, his "Xth Form" is white. Personality Haseo is usually a very cold person online. He finds it hard to get close to people, and even harder to trust them. From the start he'd been marked as an infamous player. First as Ovan's pet project, then as a member of the Twilight Brigade, and finally as a powerful PKKer. Because of his reputation and his attitude, he has few close friends within The World R:2. While he was a part of the Twilight Brigade, he had a few allies, but many of them have since left the game, or in Shino's case, just vanished altogether. Shino's disappearance had a very powerful effect on him. She was his reason for playing the game, and the fact that she disappeared without a trace after being attacked by Tri-Edge has left a black mark on his psyche. He will stop at nothing until he finds out what happened to Shino, and gets his revenge. Offline thumb|left|A depiction of Ryou Misaki from the CC2 website Basic Info Haseo is a student attending a famous private high school. He lives with his father who owns a company, so he's often not at home. He visits Shino, who is in a coma at the hospital, every day. History thumb|Haseo as he appears in Roots .hack//Roots In his first adventure in The World R:2 Haseo was saved from a group of PKers by a player named Ovan. On the advice of a player named Phyllo he decided to join Ovan's Guild Twilight Brigade and was introduced to its other members, including fellow newbie Tabby and Ovan's co-leader Shino. The Brigade soon found itself in a struggle with another Guild named TaN. Haseo, who was close with Tawaraya a high ranking member of TaN tried to help the situation, but it was no use. Tensions between the two Guilds reached a peak at the Battlefield of Coiste Bodhar, where the Brigade fought against TaN in a fierce battle. Though the Brigade succeeded in driving off TaN's forces, Ovan mysteriously vanished during the fight. Without its leader the Brigade soon collapsed. Haseo decided to remain with Shino, who he'd developed feelings for. The two began to grow closer, but without warning Shino was forcibly taken away from him. The culprit was an infamous PKer named Tri-Edge. He had PKed Shino while she was alone at the Hulle Granz Cathedral and somehow had placed her into a coma in reality. With only his name and a short description to go on, Haseo began to hunt Tri-Edge, hoping to find a way to bring Shino back. Wanting more power, Haseo entered an event known as the Forest of Pain. At the center a brief encounter with Harald Hoerwick gave his character tremendous power. With this power he began ruthlessly hunting PKers, acquiring the title "The Terror of Death" after killing 100 PKers at once. Eventually he succeeded in finding Azure Kite, who he thought to be Tri-Edge, but was defeated by his Data Drain attack. His character was reformatted and sent back to level 1, forcing Haseo to start all over again. thumb|left|150px|Haseo in Cell .hack//CELL .hack//GnU Haseo has a short cameo in GnU when several of the characters spy on him having a secret meeting with Ovan at the Arche Köln Falls. .hack//G.U.+ thumb|180px|Haseo in G.U.+ Now an infamous PKKer, Haseo wanders throughout The World R:2 looking for any clues regarding Tri-Edge. While wandering, he rescues Atoli who is about to be PKed by Bordeaux and her henchmen. Despite the objections of Atoli's guild leader, Sakaki, Atoli begins looking for Haseo so that she can repay her debt to him. However, upon finding him, Haseo simply blows her off. Soon he receives a mysterious message from Ovan. Traveling to Hulle Granz Cathedral, he encounters Ovan who informs him that Shino has fallen into a coma in the real world and that Tri-Edge will soon "return to the scene of that tragedy". Refusing to give up anything else about his activites, Ovan walks off, leaving Haseo alone in the Cathedral. Suddenly Tri-Edge appears. Haseo tries to fight against Tri-Edge but is defeated and data drained, falling unconscious. He is revived by Yata and Pi, who introduce themselves as System Administrators. They inform Haseo that they want his help to solve the current problems in The World R:2, clamining that mysterious things known as AIDAs are the cause of the problems. Haseo refuses at first and storms off, but a chance meeting with Atoli causes him to change his mind. He accepts their offer and becomes a member of their organization "Project GU". Soon afterwards, Haseo returns to the Cathedral, but he is suddenly teleported by the Sign there to another Lost Ground. Waiting for him is Bordeaux, who is eager for a rematch. Haseo tries to fight her, but she suddenly transforms herself, revealing that her character has been possessed by an AIDA. Haseo is nearly killed but is rescued by Kuhn, a player wielding the mysterious Avatar Magus. Kuhn introduces himself as another member of Project G.U. He decides to make Haseo his partner. Together, Haseo and Kuhn travel to Lumina Cloth where a fighting tournament is taking place. There they see that that the current champion of the tournament, Endrance, is cheating by using the entity Avatar Macha to fight for him. Haseo challenges him to a duel in the arena, and manages to activate his own Avatar Avatar Skeith in response to Macha's attacks. Skeith manages to defeat Macha, apparently cleansing both the avatar, and Endrance's AIDA Mia from Endrance's body. .hack//G.U. Games In his first adventure in The World, Haseo found himself at the mercy of the PKers IYOTEN and Asta. However he was saved after being PKed by a mysterious player named Ovan, who welcomed him to the game. Eight months later Haseo had transformed himself into an infamous PKK known as the "Terror of Death". Unimaginably powerful he searched throughout the system for a strange player known only as "Tri-Edge". This player had killed Shino, a close friend of Haseo six months earlier and caused her to fall into a coma in reality. Desperate for answers, Haseo had been hunting him ever since. His relentless hunt for Tri-Edge and the power he wielded soon drew the attention of several powerful Guilds including Kestrel and Moon Tree. Without warning Ovan suddenly returned to The World and contacted Haseo, directing him to the Hulle Granz Cathedral. There Haseo encountered Tri-Edge but found all his attacks rendered useless. Powerless, Haseo could do nothing to stop Tri-Edge from defeating his character with his Twilight Bracelet. Logging back into The World Haseo found that his entire system had been reformatted and his character returned to level one. Joining with the Guild Canard to regain his power Haseo slowly began to rebuild his reputation inside of the game, a job made difficult by players like Bordeaux who had previously been PKed by him. He was soon met by Pi and Kuhn who introduced him to the G.U. Organization. The leader of the organization, a System Administrator named Yata informed Haseo that his character was a special Epitaph PC and that he had the ability the summon an entity known as an Avatar to fight for him. Seeking to develop this power, Haseo entered into a fighting tournament along with Silabus, a member of Canard and Atoli a player from Moon Tree sent to keep watch over him. During the tournament Haseo learned how to control his Avatar, eventually facing off against Endrance the Champion of the Arena and an Epitaph User as well. However while celebrating his victory, Ovan reemerged. He told Atoli that Haseo had merely been using her as a substitute for Shino. Wanting to prove her own worth to Haseo, Atoli ran off to find Tri-Edge. Disturbed, Haseo followed after her, along with Kuhn and Pi, to a hidden area. There they encountered not only Atoli, but Azure Kite as well. His hunt finally over, Haseo attacked the strange player and defeated him with the help of his Avatar. However, his victory was a shallow one, as he obtained none of the answers he was seeking, and the battle also allowed an AIDA to sneak up and attack Atoli. In Vol. 3, Haseo unlocks a job extend that is not in the game's system: Xth Form. This allows Haseo to use the hidden class, called Dual Gunner, which allows Haseo to wield a pair of pistol-like gunblades. This new, white outfit contrasts to his old forms, which were black and red. Haseo also has appeared to have learned how to use Data Drain without summoning his Avatar in Vol. 3, which enables him to acquire Virus Cores to feed to the Lost Weapons. Virus Cores apparently help the weapons become more powerful and change in appearance. Haseo's Data Drain Looks like a pulsating eye with eight points, making it very different from Azure Kite or Kite's. Trivia *Haseo's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, also does the voice of Sieg. category: Adept Rogues category: Roots Characters category: CELL Characters category: GnU Characters category: GU Games Characters